This application generally relates to firearms, and more specifically to systems for sound suppressors for attaching or removing a sound suppressor or other auxiliary device to the muzzle area of a firearm.
The attachment to firearms of various muzzle attachments such as sound suppressors, blank firing adapters and other auxiliary muzzle attachments require that the muzzle attachment be secured to the firearm via a muzzle attachment device in a manner that is quick and secure. A prime requirement of a firearm attachment locking system is that the accuracy of the firearm should not be affected by the attachment or removal of the muzzle attachment. A good gas seal between the muzzle attachment and the muzzle attachment device is necessary and the method of attachment should be easy and intuitive to the user. The muzzle attachment device maybe a flash suppressor, a muzzle brake, a compensator or other devices that require attachment to a firearm's muzzle.
Known in the art are many different mounting systems that allow attachment and removal of a sound suppressor to the muzzle area of a firearm. Some of these systems use approaches such as bayonet-type push and twist, a locking collar with an eccentric opening and a spring biased secondary retention system, a coarse thread with a spring biased ratchet secondary retention system, and a rotating cam collar locking system that locks onto a knurled surface.
Most of these systems have problems, and these relate to the use of ratchet systems used with spring biased secondary retention systems. These problems include failure of the system to lock securely which leads to the suppressor becoming loose, as well as the suppressor failing to lock up in the same position when attached or re-attached. The shooter needs to be sure that fitting a sound suppressor to the firearm does not severely affect the point-of-aim/point-of-impact of the firearm.
Therefore, there is a need for a locking system that locks a muzzle attachment such as a sound suppressor to a muzzle attachment device. It is desirable that this locking system is easily used, allows the attachment and detachment of a muzzle attachment to a firearm, and does not loosen the muzzle attachment in a manner that affects point-of-impact shift. The present invention fulfils these needs and provides further related advantages as described herein.